Lillie's Farting Predicament
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lillie farts a lot. Which isn't a surprise given what kind of story this is...
1. Chapter 1

Lillie panted as she was constantly farting up a stinky storm, blushing in embarrassment as she was rushing right through the Melemele Meadow, hoping that no Pokemon would attack her on top of the bright yellow flowers doing their best to hide the rotten smell of her flatulence. The white clad, blonde human girl always seemed to have a flatulent problem, but she managed to keep her composure about it due to holding it in until she was alone. Sadly for the adorable girl, this was not one of those times.

"Oh... Nebby, why didn't you just stay in the bag..." Lillie exclaimed as she was blushing madly, her white dress being lifted by every flatulent blast from her fart filled rear, having a hard time holding both her bag and her dress down. "I didn't expect you to suddenly make me so gassy just for simply floating outside like you weren't suppose to...!"

"Pew!" Nebby exclaimed from within the bag, with the Cosmog now having an actual reason to exclaim the scream as Lillie's farts smelled badly.

Lillie panted as she reached the end of the meadow, glancing around to see that all of the wild Pokemon hid away in the flowers, as well as there being no human trainers for miles. She sighed of relief as she accidentally released a huge bassy fart, with it echoing all across the meadow as her blush got redder, causing her to place both of her hands on her face.

"Oh... Nebby, why of all times did you insist on making me so... farty?" Lillie stated as she tried to stay calm and collected, only to have the indignity come again as she cranked out another deep pitched, tuba like fart by accident. "Normally you wouldn't do this, yet today... you just felt like it. I only have to ask... why...?"

Nebby the Cosmog just laughed and shouted 'pew' again, enjoying the fact that it was bringing so much embarrassment to its caretaker, with Lillie's farting being embarrassingly loud enough to be heard by the various Alola Pokemon roaming around in the flower drenched meadow, using the flowers to get the horrendous stench of Lillie's farts out of their senses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lillie!" Hau exclaimed as he dashed up to Lillie, running through the yellow fields as he then stopped upon sniffing the air, being quite surprised at what she smelled. "I figured that... whoa. You smell that? It's pretty stinky."

Lillie blushed as she could tell that this would end up awkward, which is what most of her confrontations ended up being due to her nervous tic. "Err... the meadow is quite ripe with, uh, weird stenches... don't you think?"

"Well... I guess so." Hau shrugged as he smiled, apparently not offended by the obnoxious stink that was Lillie's flatulence. "Anyway, I saw you come down here, so I was wondering what you were-"

Lillie farted a big bassy fart, freezing in fright as she felt her white dress lifted up from the back. Hau gasped as he didn't know exactly how to react to this predicament as Nebby giggled from within the bag.

"Wow... I never knew a girl could fart so powerful like that!" Hau exclaimed as he dashed up to Lillie, quite impressed with her gas burst as opposed to staying shocked. "It's nice to know that your body is healthy enough to let out that monster from your pocket!"

"H-Hau!" Lillie blurted in embarrassment as her blush got redder, letting out another fart unintentionally. "This... shouldn't be happening. Why do I feel so... farty?"

"Ha! That's a funny word! Normally you just say you're gassy." Hau explained as he began bouncing around, energetic as ever. "But hey, farts help out nature, and it keeps us in good shape! There's nothing more relieving than to just be farting! I'm grateful for it, because it lets me have more delicious malasadas in my tummy! Speaking of which, let's go eat some!"

"No, Hau, this isn't the time-" Lillie didn't finish, being grabbed by Hau from the arm as they dashed through the garden, much to Lillie's dismay as she farted all the way, with Hau smiling the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Lillie, just out of curiosity, how long have you been like this?" Hau asked as he smiled, still enjoying Lillie farting as they were heading back to the city.

"Well, not long, really-" Lillie was interrupted by her own loud fart, blushing. "...but I don't now why I'm acting up like this. I haven't really eaten anything that's too... deadly."

"Oh, you would be surprised at what's hidden away in the food around here." Hau laughed while brushing back his green hair. "Once, I had some berries so bad, I was stuck, you know IN THE BATHROOM for hours! It literally stunk! And bathrooms tend to stink in general, but boy...!"

"I... could see that..." Lillie commented as she blushed from how loud her flatulence was, surprised at how much her gas stunk as well as she placed one of her hands near her nose, fanning the air with her other hand. "...Is there anyway to not fart as much?"

"Hmm... not sure." Hau replied as he shrugged. "I never farted anywhere as much as you're doing right now. Maybe one of the trial captains can help. I heard they went through a farting problem too. Well, not technically, because they enjoyed farting, so it wouldn't exactly be a problem to them, but you know what I mean."

"Oh... that would be-" Lillie was going to say as she felt her stomach rumble, causing her to let loose a huge amount of deep pitched farts as she froze in embarrassment, with both Hau and Nebbie laughing at this. Luckily for her, there was no one around on the route besides them somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Lillie... you're still pretty gassy," Hau stated as he was enjoying Malasadas, seeing Lillie fart constantly as they were sitting on a wooden bench together. "That's amazing! Even I couldn't fart like that after stuffing myself with these yummy Malasadas!"

"Yeah... I'm pretty embarrassed." Lillie stated as she was fanning the air with her right hand, holding down her stinky dress with her left hand as she couldn't believe how much thunderous gas she had stored inside her, noticing the various wild Pokemon giving her odd looks. "Ooh... if only I had some pills with me to help calm my stomach."

"I think you're gonna have to stick with it until you get whatever is in your stomach out, Lillie." Hau stated as he wrapped his right arm around Lillie, trying his best to comfort the farting girl. "I don't think your farts stink that bad. It smells like fun!"

"Wha... I don't get it... what do you mean it smells like fun?" Lillie stated as she then had to resort pinching her nose as fanning it actually made it worse. "Phew...! I hope the nearest Pokemon Center has a shower!"

"Hehe! A shower isn't going to wash away your wonderful butt tunes!" Hau stated as he wasn't exactly giving Lillie the comforting she needed, which quite literally stunk for poor Lillie.


	5. Chapter 5

"These malasadas are great!" Hau happily exclaim as he was munching his way through a bunch of malasadas, being in the Malasada Shop at Hau'oli City.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it..." Lillie admitted as she was taking small bites into the sweet bread, her stomach rumbling as she was feeling a bit nervous about people noticing her flatulent predicament.

"They smell so sweet! I can't get enough of them!" Hau laughed as he kept on munching through without taking a moment to stop. "I can just keep stuffing myself in these fluffy buns of heaven!"

Lillie let out a huge bassy fart as she blushed, fanning the air with one of her hands. "Well... it's a bit hard to smell the sweetness from the stink I'm letting out..."

"Oh it's not so bad. You smell like... discipline!" Hau laughed as he pointed at Lillie.

"That doesn't really -BLORT- help, Hau!" Lillie exclaimed as she watched her dress low up from her deep pitched farting, feeling embarrassed as she noticed some of the coworkers glancing at her as they were wondering how could such a cute young girl like her be letting out these thunderous farts.

Later on, both of the, left the restaurant as they bumped into Acerola and Hapu, the latter riding on top of her Mudsdale as they noticed Lillie's blush.

"Hey Lil! Hau!" Acerola greeted as she placed her hands behind her back, smiling more than usual. "Is there something naughty you're hiding from us?"

Hau laughed as he shook his head. "Now why would we do that?"

"Oh, it's quite easy to tell." Hapu added as she was smirking too, climbing off Mudsdale as she approached Lillie with her hands on her hips. "A girl would have no reason to blush unless it was to hide something."

Lillie gulped as she began sweating, her legs knocking each other. "W-well, it's not really that-" She let out a wet fart as she froze, with Acerola and Hapu joining Hau in laughter as Mudsdale simply rolled his eyes.


End file.
